Living Flame
by Jesse Rivera
Summary: Rekka is a young Shinobi who has just received her Fire Master status. And has been accepted into a Shinobi sect, but will her independent, temperamental nature allow her to fit in? JinOCTouya
1. Fire Master

I tapped my foot quietly, impatiently. My master tells me that is my only flaw when it comes to my temperament. That and the fact that I hate to follow orders. And that I... Well, okay, it's not my only flaw, but it is my main one. I have no patience. None whatsoever. I quickly and irritably brushed my hair out of my eyes. If he didn't hurry up, they would start the Tournament without me. And this would be the only time all the Shinobi would be assembled in one place for another couple thousand years.

"Patience, patience." I glanced behind me, at my aging teacher. He had long silvery hair and a lean physique. Vern, the Fire Master. He looked at me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, and grinned wolfishly.

He just rolled his eyes. "That's pretty arrogant considering the company you will be in."

"Yes sir." I replied, keeping a straight face.

He smiled, "I like that in a fighter." I grinned back and we both took off at a run.

Risho glanced about; none of the future masters looked like what he needed. Touya looked at his sect leader. "I have been informed that Vern and his apprentice are late."

Risho looked at him. "Vern, you say? Hm."

Jin yawned. "Yeah, he's the best Fire Master, big deal."

"His apprentice is rumored to excel him." Gama looked at Jin in slight surprise at his indifference. "And he is the best Fire Master since Xio, who died five thousand years ago."

"Yeah, whatever." Jin casually picked his ear. "I don't give a damn." He turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakken asked, grabbing Jin's shoulder. The Wind Master looked at him. Bakken stepped back from the sheer hatred in Jin's eyes.

"Don't EVER put your gritty hands on me again!" He hissed, his fangs bared. Bakken took another step back. Jin jumped into the air and flew off.

"Master Risho." The sect looked at the demon that approached them. She was a fairly young apprentice, he estimated she had seen less than a hundred years and was apparently a Fire Master's. "Master Vern wishes to speak with you." Risho nodded and followed the apprentice, his sect behind them. Risho tried evaluating her but he couldn't feel her power, she had drawn it in. It took a lot of skill to do that, interesting. When they came to the meeting area, Risho nodded at the aging Fire Master. Touya glanced at his leader; he should show more respect for the Head Master of the Fire Element.

I felt the Earth Master's gaze, apparently attempting to evaluate my abilities. I drew my aura in. Bowing to my master, I took a kneeling position in a corner of the room. "Ah, Risho. I have heard many things about your sect."

"And I of you, sir."

Flatterer. I had to hold in a yawn. Vern noticed my boredom and smiled. "You may leave, Rekka." I nodded and stood. Bowing slightly, I walked out of the room. Outside, I went straight to the arena and entered myself. I had to do something to kill time.

"Why have you summoned my sect here?" Risho asked, attempting to get to the point.

"I see your Wind Master isn't here." Vern remarked, ignoring the obvious sign to tell him why he summoned him there.

"He is like the wind he controls, unpredictable." Touya tentatively offered.

Vern laughed. So the Ice Master spoke. "A bit like my apprentice. She is wild, uncontrollable as well." Risho gritted his teeth; he didn't like being toyed with. "All right then, I'll be brief." Vern stood. "I am running out of time. Rekka's learned all she can from me, but I want to ensure her a future. If I had it my way, she wouldn't even be a Shinobi, but..." He shrugged. "There was no other choice. I would like you to consider adding her to your faction."

Risho nodded, eyes calculating. "I'll consider it. But I would like to see her fight."

"You will get your chance." Vern grinned. "Just go to the ring." The Earth Master raised an eyebrow, nodded and left. After he did, Vern shook his head. "Why the HELL did HE have to be in charge of the most successful sect?" He muttered to himself.

"Sir?" He looked at Touya, who stood hesitantly in the doorway. "May I speak freely?"

"Of course." He watched the Ice Master attentively, who kneeled before him.

"I would advise you sending your apprentice to another sect, sir. Risho would try to dominate her as soon as she was accepted."

"I know, she'll like the challenge."

Touya looked up, meeting the Fire Master's gaze. "If you believe so, sir."

Vern stood up, and motioned for Touya to as well. "Rekka is free-spirited, Master of Enchanted Ice. Go watch her fight. Draw your opinion from that." He clapped the stunned Touya on the shoulder and walked past him.

Laughing, I easily dodged the blade and struck, knocking him out cold. "Next?" I grinned.

"Winner of the fifteenth match: Fire Master Vern's apprentice, Rekka."

They give me no credit. I left the ring; they were moving on to the Masters. I wouldn't fight again unless someone challenged me. A Master might, considering I did an elimination match with every other apprentice here, and won it, but I doubted it. Stretching slightly, I took a seat. Yawning, I felt a powerful aura. I glanced at the guy sitting beside me; he was the one emitting it.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Like fightin', huh?"

"Love it." I grinned.

"Wanna?"

I saw the pointed ears. Jin, the Wind Master. My grin widened. "Love to." He stepped into the ring and announced his challenge. I stepped down to meet him.

"Begin!"

I waited for him to make the first move. Ah, his ever-favored Tornado Fist. He gave me his signature I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world grin.

"So ya ready?"

"BRING IT!" I smirked. He charged, laughing. I knocked his arm out of the way and delivered a solidpunch to his stomach. He fell back, clutching said body part. He flew up into the air.

"Nice." He grinned.

I just smiled disarmingly and closed my eyes as I unleashed my power. Flames licked at my body, but I paid them no heed. I opened my eyes. Jin blinked sweat out of his eye as my fiery aura made the temperature skyrocket up. From about eighty to a hundred and twenty degrees in less than a nanosecond.

"REKKA!"

I glanced at the intruder and groaned. He had to interrupt my fight, didn't he...? Vern had the match called off and I walked over to him. "Yes?" I asked, then muttered. "It better be good."

He smiled thinly. "I didn't want you to kill your soon to be fellow Shinobi sect member."

"What?" I looked at him, incredulous. "You mean, I am soon to be a Master?"

"After one final test, yes, but I have the feeling it'll be a breeze for you." He grinned, then laughed a little ruefully. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Jin sullenly left the ring; he had wanted to finish that fight... Risho walked over to him, as did the rest of his fellow sect members. "Why did he stop the fight?" Jin asked, clearly disappointed.

"Fire Master Vern thought it wise that you didn't kill each other just before Rekka became our teammate." Touya glanced at Risho. "If he agrees."

Risho looked at Touya; his eyes showed his anger at his impudence. "She will be adequate." He turned and left.

"Why does everything he utter a insult?" Touya asked, shaking his head.

"Because he is a fuckin' bastard." Jin replied instantly. Touya snickered slightly. "Don' tell Risho I said that, huh?" He grinned at his friend. Touya just smiled and walked off.

I kneeled at my Master's deathbed. Why...? Why did I have to...? I clenched my fists and bowed my head, tears running down my face. The lastfifty years (most apprentices trained for centuries, but I was extremely adept) of training had been Hell... But to kill my teacher in battle...

He looked at me, and slowly smiled. "I had to do this as well, you know."

"I... Know..." Damn it, why couldn't I stop crying!

He laughed weakly, blood trickling from his mouth. "You'll... Meet Risho's sect at the temple in two days... A little advice, though." I looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. He grinned. "Don't tell Risho that I left you anything. The bastard's a miser who is a control freak and will try to dominate you."

I wiped my eyes. "I'll have to show him that Fire is untamable, then, won't I?"

"That's my girl." He fondly ruffled my unruly mane. He took a deep, shaky breath; I looked away as his Spirit Energy faded. I gently adjusted his blanket and pillow and slowly got to my feet. I burned his body. He had... Wished... To be consumed by flame... To then have his ashes scattered around the surrounding area of the volcano that he had called home, but to have his heart remain in the center of it. I did as he asked. I had removed the heart and cremated it separately. Putting the ashes in his favorite crystal, I set it in the heart of the volcano, amid the lava. I then scattered the rest around the forest that surrounded the volcano, randomly.

Going to my own room, I packed my extra clothes. Pulling on a scarlet cloak, I threw the bag over my shoulder and tossed a small purse full of money into it. Leaving the volcano through the only entrance, I sealed it off. Running at a trot, I made it to the Fire Temple in a day. Vern had found me here when I was a mere babe. Even he didn't know where I came from. Finding the nearby river, I grabbed a handful of sand from the bottom and cleaned up. After drying off, I changed into my best clothes and waited. True to his word, Risho arrived the next day. Which was lucky for him. I don't like waiting longer than a said time. And I wasn't in a mood to ignore tardiness or any transgressions.


	2. Inner Tension

I felt his aura half a day away. Jin's at least. Risho's a few minutes later. Then Gama and Touya. And at last Bakken, a few miles away. Bakken was clearly no master. I stood just as they appeared. I was ready to leave; there was nothing here for me now, maybe a place to settle down in a few centuries, but not any time soon. It... Just had too many memories.

"Fire Master Rekka?"

I only looked at Risho when I heard my actual name. I wasn't ready to respond to a title yet. And I sure as hell wasn't going to respond at all if he kept up that smug attitude. "Earth Master Risho." I inclined my head slightly to show his rank.

He smirked. "We are leaving now."

I shrugged, but didn't answer. I didn't expect him to give a damn about what I wanted anyway. Grabbing my small bag, I tossed it over my shoulder. What can I say? For a girl, I traveled extremely light. He turned, I followed them at a distance, feeling very uncomfortable, and very close to tears... I adjusted my bag and leapt into the trees, leaping from branch to branch, I just concentrated on where I was going. Everything else soon just washed away. I just was surrounded with the beating of my heart, and the feeling of the rough bark of the trees in my hands. As the golden sun was setting, Risho called a halt. We set up camp. Or should I say, Touya, Bakken, and Gama set up camp. Jin was off... Somewhere, Risho was sitting around, looking imperious, and I just had enough of his crap. Walking into the forest, I ignored Risho as he called out. That guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

Touya and Gama looked at each other in slight surprise as Rekka ignored Risho. "She's got guts." Gama remarked quietly. Touya nodded an agreement.

I sat down at the brook. I stared at my reflection for a moment, thinking, remembering and not seeing.

"HIYA!" Jin's face suddenly was barely an inch away from mine.

"YAH!" I fell back. He grabbed my wrist, barely catching me from falling into the water. "You scared the shit out of me." I whispered, heart still pounding.

He grinned. "Sorry." He sat down beside me.

"Is Risho always such a jackass?"

"Yeah." Was Jin's cheerful answer.

"Oh, joy." I stretched out on the bank as I replied sarcastically. "I may be a 'Fire Master' and he may be my sect leader, but there's no way that he has my respect."

Jin glanced at me. "I have ta agree with ya there, lassie."

"I have a name, Jin."

"Okay, I have ta agree with ya there, Rekka."

"Much better." I grinned.

He returned it and lay down as well. "You're cute, ya know that?"

"That was random." I raised an eyebrow slightly at his straightforwardness.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." He laughed.

I just snickered, then looked up at the stars. I stretched my hand out towards them. "Think Vern's up there?" I asked, feeling my eyes moisten.

"I'm sure he is." His voice was surprisingly soft. He looked at me, then stood up. Holding out his hand, I took it and let him help me up. "C'mon. Risho will be havin' a fit."

"Good. The son of a bitch needs to learn some humility."

Jin shook his head. "That'll be the day."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

When we both got back to camp, Risho glared at us. "Where have you been?"

"Out. Got a problem with that?" I asked, stepping forward. So I was in a bad mood. He'd just have to deal with it. He slapped me, barely hard enough to slightly turn my head. I raised an eyebrow. "That's all you got?" He glared death at me. Giving him my most angelic smile, I casually sauntered over to the edge of the camp and leapt into a tree, smirking.

Jin grinned. Finally someone else who would stand up to Risho. Speaking of the demon, turned at him. "What were you two doing?"

"And I should answer that why?" He asked, the picture of innocence. Turning, he walked over to Touya and stretched out beside him, winking at Rekka, who smiled in return. Life was about to get a lot more interesting.

The next morning, Risho got us all up bright and early. Or at least attempted to because I am NOT a morning person. I repeat, am NOT. After several fruitless attempts to wake me up he apparently got thoroughly irritated and attempted todump a bucket of ice-cold water on me. I rolled to the side, avoiding it and fried him to a crisp a millisecond later. I was still asleep, but somewhat aware of what was going on. I am dead to the world when I sleep, so I am also hard to wake up. Jin burst out laughing at the sight of Risho extra crispy. Risho glared at him. Only Gama and Touya kept straight faces 'cause Bakken chuckled stupidly. Half-awake, I slowly stretched and opened my eyes. And smirked at the sight of my handy work.

"Stumble into the fire, did we?" I asked, keeping my face carefully expressionless.

He grabbed me by the collar of mys shirt, pulling me to my feet. "I suggest you don't disrespect me again, or you'll regret it." He hissed.

"Or what?"

He smirked. "I'll get your Master status revoked."

"Ooh. Scary. Not." I replied nonchalantly. "You have nothing on me. I own nothing except the clothes on my back and some extras, so you can't threaten me with any garbage about destroying my stuff. And I can take care of myself. In short, I.OWE.YOU. _**NOTHING**_. So if you get any bright ideas about kicking me out of the sect, I'll leave. Gladly."

I looked at his face; you could've roasted marshmallows on his cheeks. It took all of my little self-control to keep from bursting out in laughter. Jin didn't bother with restraint. He was on the ground, rolling around, laughing his head off. Even Gama and Touya had difficulty in hiding their mirth. I grabbed his wrist. "And I advise you don't touch me again. Or attempt to tell me what to do." I threw him away from me. "Just some... _Friendly_ advice." My tone was anything but friendly.

A few hours later, I followed the rest of the sect towards... Wherever we were going. Jin slowed and walked beside me.

He grinned. "Do ya trust me?"

I looked at him. And for some reason, without hesitation, I replied. "Yes." Before I could say anything else, I was soaring above the ground, Jin hugging me close. I could feel his ribs. How often did he eat?

"Don' worry, I won't drop ya." He winked. I didn't answer; there was no need to. I knew he wouldn't. For some inexplicable reason, I trusted Jin. I barely knew him, and yet... I cleared my mind and just enjoyed the flight.

Jin lightly held Rekka to him. She was warm... Her dark bronze skin was soft, like silk beneath his fingers... She let out a contented sigh as his wind gently blew through her wild, unrestrained mane; there was no other term that fit her hair. Her locks were as soft as a feather and as light as one. The color was more golden than the ningen sun. But the strands varied from silver to gold to a light bronze. He was tempted to bury his face in that so damnably beautiful mane, but contented himself with free falling back to the ground, holding her close and laughing at the sheer exhilaration of the feeling of falling without control. Gently landing on his feet, he regretfully let her go.

I grinned at Jin after we had landed. "Thanks for the ride." Completely unaware of his inner conflict.

"Anytime." He returned the grin. His cheerfulness went all the way to his eyes, his cerulean eyes, the color of the sky that he reined dominion over.

I ignored Risho's obvious signs of fury and returned my place and the back of the pack. I glanced at the setting sun, and the few stars that were out. We were heading to the Ice Lands. Shit. I hated the cold, I could fight in it effectively, but that didn't mean I liked it. But keeping a fire burning was difficult there sometimes. And it was a pain in the ass to keep myself from freezing. Touya glanced at me. I looked at his bright, pupil-less eyes. He fell into step beside me.

"Risho will make it difficult for you to survive there, you know."

I shrugged. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me. It's only natural that I am trying to give him a hard time. I don't like being controlled. Like my fire, I guess you could say I'm... Unstable, I suppose. I can adapt to pretty much anything, my moods are inconsistent, but I'm anything but weak."

I had to look away from his penetrating gaze. His eyes were slightly unnerving. But getting over my discomfort, I met his eyes again. "Just be careful. Risho will attempt to humiliate you now that you've riled him."

I shrugged again. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm not worried. He has nothing on me and never will."

He smiled slightly. "You don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks, do you?"

"Nope." I grinned, putting my hands behind my head, and involuntarily entangling them in my hair.

Touya looked at her eyes. They were deep, dark, mysterious; like the shadows her flames created. But they held them as well. He had noticed in her various mood swings that the more intense the emotion, her eyes turned a bright, vibrant and yet enigmatic blue, the color of the heart of a fire. But normally, her eyes were the flames, flickering, searching. He found her gaze as unsettling as she found his. But he was willing to bet it was for different reasons. She was completely unpredictable, a wild card. Like Jin. He gritted his teeth, if Risho messed with her, he would be messing with Jin, and indirectly with him.

Gama glanced at him. "Careful, Touya. Risho hates her with a passion, get close to her and you will be a target as well."

"I know." Touya glanced at the Master of Make-up. He was the one who kept the sect from falling apart.

"If Rekka leaves, I have the feeling we will be at a disadvantage later on." The Paint Master confided. "And if she leaves, I believe Jin will as well. Two powerful fighters, gone. And there are no other Wind or Fire Masters. And there are no other Ice Masters of your caliber, Touya. If Jin left, you would follow, wouldn't you?"

He didn't answer. That question was rhetorical. The answer was to it was yes, and Gama knew that. He smiled thinly. "We will be hard pressed to keep them from killing each other." Touya nodded slightly and walked off to find Jin.


	3. Cold

I could feel the gradual drop in temperature. Don't get me wrong, I could keep myself warm fairly easily, but only for the first couple of months. If we stayed there longer than half a year, I would be drained. Damn it. I glanced at Jin. Hehad already started shivering; he was obviously built for warmer temperatures. I handed him my cloak; I didn't need it. Yet. He wrapped it around his bare, broad shoulders gratefully.

As a rule, fire demons avoided snow, so I didn't blend in well with it; my clothes are all a bright red, just a shade darker than Jin's hair. And my skin is dark as well, and my hair is bright as the sun of the land I once trained in. I am meant for living where it is always warm. Did Risho get us a job up here, or are we coming for training? I guessed it was the latter. And chances were we wouldn't be leaving for years. It had been an hour since I had given Jin my cloak. Taking a deep breath I locked away my power, keeping it close to my vital organs. I nearly gasped at the cold, but kept my face expressionless. I took out my spare cloak, and wrapped it around me loosely, as if I didn't need it. Touya glanced at me. He knew I was attempting to conserve my energy in such a hostile climate. He knew as well as I that we weren't going to be leaving for a long time. But he was an ice demon, his kind thrived here.

That night, Jin started trembling violently from the cold. Grabbing some wood, I made a fire. "Keep feeding it, I can't afford to keep it burning with my energy." I sat down beside him.

"Is our Fire Master so weak as to keep a fire burning with wood?" Risho asked, laughing.

I ignored him, I may be prideful at times, but I know when I'm being taunted. "No, I just thought it wise to conserve my energy, considering you didn't decide to grace us with the estimated amount of time we would be here." I kept my voice crisp, professional. One of us had to be.

"Prove you aren't." His voice was mocking as he ignored my hint.

I glanced at him. "I think I did earlier when I caught you off guard and gave you a personal demonstration." He gritted his teeth. Ignoring him, I looked back at my flames. He brought this upon himself. All of it. I put my hand in the flames; they were ecstatic, they had been murmuring for me to join them ever since I had started the fire. They licked my skin; I just smiled at their playfulness. As they danced around, inviting me to join them but I refused and I kept my eyes fixed on the heart of the fire, blue as any ice, making sure a good wind was going through it, keeping it ablaze. Jin huddled closer to it. "Make a wind go right through here." I pointed at a spot in the crimson flames. "It'll make it warmer." He nodded and did so. A few seconds later, his efforts were rewarded with heat.

"Ahh..." He smiled. Rolling my eyes, I leapt into a tree and fell asleep.

Touya glanced around, only he and Jin were still awake, on watch. "Jin."

"Mm?" The Wind Master was feeding branches into the flames.

"Rekka can't use her abilities out here."

"What!" He asked, looking shocked.

"At least to the extent she normally can." Touya clarified. "She has to keep her body above a certain temperature or else she freezes. And it'll take a lot of her energy to maintain that once we reach our destination. Even now, miles away."

Jin glanced at the fire, worried. "I'll keep an eye on 'er."

Touya nodded. Then glanced at the stars, there were so many on this crisp, clear nights. "They're beautiful..." Touya whispered, leaning back so he didn't strain his neck. They generally traveled at night, giving him little time to enjoy the small thing in nature that he _could_ see at night. But if they did in this region, things could get messy with random demons coming after them, looking for a fight considering the going was slow with the snow.

"Sure are." Jin agreed.

The next morning, I felt a somewhat cold hand on my shoulder. I lazily opened an eye. It was Touya. He was warm, for an ice demon. He was on the branch beside mine, evidently trying to wake me up without having to resort to pushing me onto the ground. I glanced down. It was a bit of a fall. "I'm awake..." I mumbled and haphazardly leapt/fell down from the bough I had been sleeping on. I miraculously didn't break anything. "Any idea of where we're goin'?" I asked Touya, grabbing a handful of snow and wiping it across my face as an attempt to wake myself up. It worked.

"Yes, Carois Mountain." He replied, gracefully leaping down from the bough.

I groaned slightly.

He glanced at me, eyes sympathetic. "It's volcanic."

I looked at him, shocked. "You better be serious."

"I am." Touya smiled thinly. Before he could realize what I was doing, I gave him a quick hug and walked towards the main part of camp. I didn't realize it, but he stared at me as I walked away, a slight blush on his ivory-colored cheeks, like afreshly-budded rose onnew, pristine snow.

Unsurprisingly, Jin was still snoring on the ground. Suddenly feeling VERY mischievous, I quietly knelt beside him. "WAKE UP!" I shouted directly in his pointed ear. He jumped about ten feet into the air. I snickered slightly.

Jin glared at me in mock-anger. "You li'l BITCH!"

"An' proud of it." I grinned back. I was roughly between Jin and Touya when it came to height, so the 'li'l' part was partly accurate.

He just laughed quietly. "Yeah, I did deserve tha'." Landing, he ruffled my already tangled hair affectionately. "Jus' don' do tha' again, alrigh'?"

I smiled innocently. "Sorry, no guarantees."

He sighed. "Rats."

"We're leaving." Risho's odious voice cut through my good mood like a knife.

"Whatever." Jin and I muttered sullenly in perfect synchronization. Snickering, we glanced at each other and followed the others. As we walked, I looked about. We were being watched. Motioning for Jin to stay, I leapt into the underbrush, waiting. Demons. C-class. None of them were elemental. I counted them. There was a round half dozen. Hm. They clearly were after us, though their tracking skills were appalling and their pathetic attempts at stealth were nothing but shameful. I quickly and silently ran back to the others and relayed the information. Jin glanced at me worriedly.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." He nodded, and grinned, battle light in his eyes. All concern gone. Good. I don't need, or want, sympathy. We spread out; I took out my twin long knives. This would be... Amusing. They paused at the clearing, glancing around for a trace of us. We struck. I threw my blades, killing the two demons they hit instantly. Gama's knives struck his two down as well. Touya's 'Shards of Winter' made quick work of his. Bakken smashed their skulls together. Very tactful. I couldn't help but think sarcastically. Jin ripped his apart with his winds. "That was a clean kill." I remarked, yet again,sarcastically. Jin shrugged and grinned cheerfully. The two Risho took on were swallowed into the ground, as were the rest of the corpses, leaving no trace. Gama and I barely had a chance to retrieve our weapons. Wiping my blades on a scrap of cloth, I sheathed them. "Okay, now that we've had our fun, why don't you show yourself?" I called out to the S-class that was hidden in the shadows. The demon stepped forward. I stiffened at the aura. And barely managed to dodge the torrent of water that the demon shot at me.

"A Fire demon? I haven't fought one of your kind in centuries." I rolled back and onto my feet, knives in hand.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" The demon grinned, long fangs bared. "Shit." I whispered, dodging the aquatic demon. Knowing I'd have to end this quickly, I swung onto his back and stabbed my knives right into his heart. Twisting them, I completely destroyed the organ and jumped off. Re-cleaning my knives, I glanced at the others, who were staring. "What?" They didn't reply. Shrugging it off, we started to move out. Walking beside Jin and Touya, I couldn't help but realize how cold it was getting. Touya, if anything, started to look more energetic. His aura started to get even colder. Something I had almost thought impossible. Though everyone else just felt crappy. After two days of traveling, we came to a small, shanty village at the foot of the mountain/volcano.

"We're staying here." Risho glanced at us. "We'll meet up in the inn in an hour. Don't get into any trouble." He said this primarily to Jin. Then he and Bakken went down to the village, somewhere, presumably to the brothel or bar.

Gama shook his head in disdain and went to the general store to get some supplies. Jin grabbed Touya and I by the wrist and dragged us around the town. After the hour was up, we all met in the hotel room we would be sharing. It was very cheap, not too surprisingly. I looked around in distaste, but said nothing. There were two beds, a futon, and a small cot. Risho and Bakken claimed the two beds. Touya and Jin ended up sharing the futon and I let Gama have the cot. They looked very uncomfortable, anyway. Leaving the cramped and stuffy room, I went to the waterfall at the far outskirts of town and sat on the rock dividing the waters at the fall. It had a perfect view of the vermilion sunset, the golden orb reflected red on the clouds closest to it, then pink, purple, blue until it was the black of night.I shivered slightly as I stared at the spectacular sight, for it had started to snow. Knowing I probably wasn't going to be missed, I examined the coniferous trees on either side of the half-frozen river. Choosing one that would protect me somewhat from the elements, I curled up into a ball and pulled my cloak over me. I was soon asleep.

"Where's Rekka?" Jin asked, glancing around. "She's been gone for a while."

Touya shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Though I'm sure Risho had Bakken aren't looking for her." The two had left a half-hour ago, this time, the other three Shinobi were sure they were heading to the whorehouse.

Gama glanced at the room's other two occupants. "I doubt she wants to sleep in the same room as Risho and Bakken. She probably went out to find somewhere else to sleep." That made sense.

"C'mon." Jin pulled Touya to his feet. "We're goin' to look for her." He told Gama, who nodded and smiled wryly.

"That's vague."

Jin just grinned deviously.

Soon the two Shinobi were walking along the riverbed, searching for her familiar ki. "There." Touya pointed out a barely visible scarlet cloak in a pine tree. Jin quietly flew up to her. He put a hand to her forehead; she was a little cold for a fire demon. He gently lifted her and came back down to the needle-strewn ground. She didn't even murmur.

"Do ya think we should take her back?"

"No. I don't want to think about what those two will do when still aroused and drunk." Touya shuddered.

Jin grimaced at the thought. "Did NOT need that image in me head, Touya." The ice Shinobi shrugged.

I slowly woke up. Blinking, I slowly sat up and glanced around. There was a fire going, and I recognized the form huddled next to it, asleep, Jin. Touya was at the entrance to the cave, keeping watch. He glanced at me; his eyes gleamed in the dark, reflecting what little light there was like a cat's. "You had Jin worried." He remarked quietly. I glanced at the Wind Master. "And you had me fretting as well." Then back to Touya

"Sorry." I sighed, my apology was sincere.

He smiled slightly, just the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. It was his eyes that showed his emotion. His slanted eyes shimmered, like the sun reflecting off of his ice, ever so slightly when he was amused. "Jin will undoubtedly forgive you, and I didn't mind looking." His eyes' glisten was more pronounced. "Any reason to get out of that pathetic excuse for a shack is enough for squaring us." I nodded slightly, I suddenly felt... So tired... I nearly fell over and didn't protest when Touya got up and gently moved me next to Jin, pooling our body heat. "Rest well." I felt his surprisingly warm breath on my cheek when he whispered this in my ear. I felt his cool hand rest for a moment on my cheek, and he soundlessly walked back to the front of the cave. I was soon dead to the world.


	4. Light

Touya watched her sleep. His eyes drank in every minute detail. How her rebellious hair remained in her eyes, even if it was slightly angled downward. How her crimson clothes hung loosely on her body, showing her luxurious curves. The firelight emphasized the small scar across her cheek. She looked so peaceful, unlike when she was awake. She subconsciously was alert, eyes constantly scanning her surroundings, hands never far from her weapon. A true child of the Shinobi. He remembered her Master, Vern. And how her eyes had been slightly red when she joined them, as if she had been crying. He gritted his teeth. Risho skipped practically every gesture of ceremony, civility and respect when she was accepted. She had looked to occupied in thought to care. And because no Element of the Shinobi exchanged its rituals with the others, he could only guess what she had to do to become a Master. Only sect leaders had any idea of what his members had to do to become what they were. He remembered the Fire Master's compassion when he looked at his apprentice; the look in his eyes had been almost fatherly. What was Rekka to him? And who was she? Who was her family? He shook those thoughts from his head. She would tell the sect when she felt ready. Though he doubted she'd tell Risho and Bakken anything about her that was personal.

The next morning, I slowly woke up. The ground itself wasn't the most comfortable in the world, considering I had been sleeping on twigs and other small annoyances, but I was somewhat refreshed for once. Must be because I didn't have to worry about Risho stabbing me in the back. Jin glanced at me, apparently he had changed watch with Touya.

"Finally woke up, eh?" He asked, his smile stretching from one side of his face to the other.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"An hour or so before dawn." I glanced at Touya, who had just entered the cave. "We'd better head back."

I nodded reluctantly. I didn't want to go back. Stretching quickly, I followed the two back to the hotel on the small, dirt path through the forest.

As soon as we entered the shack, Risho was in our faces, shouting. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

I took a moment to make sure I didn't go deaf. "Sorry, what was that? YOU WERE TO DAMN LOUD!" I shouted back.

Risho glared at my impudence. I merely grinned. "Insolent _BRAT_." He whispered. I let the insult roll right off. I didn't give a damn about what that bastard thought of me.And he had wanted to say something far worse. I could tell.

Jin intervened. "Ah, don't get yerself all in a huff. We jus' wanted to get th' hell away from this sad excuse of a inn!"

"You are _**NOT**_ helping matters, Jin." Touya groaned.

"Didn't mean to!" Jin laughed at the exasperated look on his friend's face.

"That's it! Outside! Training! No breakfast! Now!" Risho ordered, pushing everyone outside.

I glanced at Gama. Besides Jin and Touya, he was the only other guy here I had any respect for. "Did you already eat?"

"Yes, not that the food was edible, but..." I had to keep a straight face as I walked past Risho, which was hard because of Gama's mild expression.

As soon as everyone was outside, Risho walked to the side, evaluating what we were doing. Now I could understand why Jin was so lean. If he goofed off like this all the time... No wonder. Touya didn't look too bothered about the loss of food either. I wonder if the other Shinobi know how Risho treats his sect members. He wants us all dependent on him, and to have only the barest amount of camaraderie necessary for the sect to survive. Apparently the mission's success was his main priority, his sect's survival was an immediate second. I had gone weeks without sustenance myself, so it shouldn't have bothered me much, but I... Still felt so worn. And I knew the reason, as did everyone in this sect. But I was careful not to show my inner weariness; Risho would just make it even more severe for me.

After a few days of 'training', I had enough of Risho's crap and went up the mountain to train, alone. Or at least I had intended to. Touya had other plans. As we both made our way up the glacial mountain, I felt it's inner flame singing to me. It gave me an extra boost of energy I desperately needed.

"So, why did you decide to come?" I asked, glancing at the Ice Master curiously.

"You are in no state to fight if you were attacked. I could not let you leave alone. If Jin went with you, it would arise suspicion in Risho's mind. I thought it wise if I came. Risho doesn't consider me much of a threat. I do not have the strength to challenge him." He quietly explained.

"And Jin does?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Touya nodded. "As do you. Risho is scared of you, he saw you fight. You defeated that water apparition without any effort. You are quick, efficient, powerful and fiercly independent."

"You undervalue yourself, Touya. You could give me a good fight. And not just here in your element." He hadn't awakened his full power yet, he didn't know it, but I was sure Risho did. "You are stronger than you think you are, all you need is a push. One day that push will come." I grinned at him. "Whether you want it or not." I put my hands behind my head, Jin-style.

He shook his head.

Whatever. He'll realize I'm right in due time. I glanced around, the sun reflected off the snow; it sparkled like the crystal Vern so carefully shaped, and when completed it was a masterpiece of skill and creativity. I stared at the sight; I had respect for ice and snow. How could I not? Vern had a room in the volcano devoted to ice, it was freezing in there. He taught me how to ice skate, swim, and gardening. He didn't believe in mastering one skill, better to be a jack of all trades. Seeing Touya going ahead, I sighed and ran to catch up.

That evening, we both came to the summit.

"I trained here..." I glanced at Touya, he looked around at the cold stone and ice. "It was just a dormant mountain, then. After my Master died, the mountain instantly awoke." He sighed. "I left to find a sect. I regret it now."

I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and lightly hugged him. I do not like sympathy, but, I didn't know if he wanted it or not. He put his hand over mind, his head bowed. I looked away respectfully, to give him some privacy.

"If you hadn't left, you wouldn't have met Jin. Or Gama." I reminded him gently. "There's more to life than stone. My Master died as well, but do you see me crying? He wanted me to enjoy what light I could find in life. Your Master would want you to enjoy life as much as you can. We only live a short while, and only once, and then we're stuck wherever we're destined to go for a long time. If not forever." I gently turned away, carefully extracting my hand from his; I wanted to give him his time to mourn. I had left Vern in the heart of the volcano I call home, but he apparently hadn't buried his master yet, figuratively.

"Please don't go." I stopped. "I..." I looked at Touya, there were tears in his eyes as he struggled to find words. "Thank you." He smiled slightly and abruptly wiped his eyes, his face taking on its normally emotionless look though his eyes shone with his pain.

"Your welcome." I grinned and winked. "I won't tell anyone." He nodded his appreciation for my surprising consideration for his feelings. I cocked my head to one side, listening. Touya looked at me questioningly. "I know you're there, Jin."

The Wind Master hovered into view, looking sheepish. "Sorry."

I just shrugged, still smiling. "I wouldn't worry too much. Now that all the touchy-feeling stuff is over, what do you say we get some sleep? I'm about to fall over." I laughed.

Theyinstantly agreed. I knelt and concentrated my energy. The fire easily came into my hands. Manipulating it to stay in a certain space, I spread out beside it, Jin next to me. I glanced at Touya, who surprisingly sat down beside the fire.

"Warmth... Is something that I do not enjoy often enough." He saw my slightly shocked expression. He smiled; eyes closed in the genuine symbol of amusement. "You two sleep, I'll take watch."

I glanced at him; he was about to fall asleep on his feet himself. "How about this: We all sleep and let Jin's wind play watchdog." I gently guided Touya, whose exhaustion was now apparent, to the ground, keeping him from falling. He glanced at me, his face slightly flushed. "You okay?" I asked, was it possible for ice demons to get fevers? He nodded slightly and lay out on the ground, soon in a sound sleep. I glanced at him; he looked like the teenager he was, in demon terms, when he slept.

Jin grinned. "I'll take a siesta as well." He motioned for me to lie between him and Touya. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, for he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down when I made no movement to comply. But I didn't struggle, I was too exhausted. As I drifted, I swore I felt something nuzzling my neck, but I was out cold before I could, if I wanted to, check.

When I woke, I slowly opened my eyes, not wishing to move. I just felt so comfortable... Warm, as I have not been since I left my homeland... Then I realized why I felt as warm as I did. Eyes snapping open, I glanced around and inwardly groaned. I was officially entangled in Jin and Touya's arms. Jin snored softly; I had to smile at the sight. I must've rolled on my side, a common thing for me. But what was unusual was the fact that Jin's arm was casually draped around my waist, pulling me close, his head resting on my neck. I could feel his soft, velvety lips on my skin. My own head resting on Touya's arm, providing me with a living pillow. I felt his arm against my skin, his fingers intertwined with my mane. I could feel his defined muscles tight against my skin. His other hand was entwined in my own. I rested my cheek against his surprisingly silky hair, I had always thought it'd be like wet hair gone stiff in the cold winter, hard and rigid. Why did this feel... So right? Jin's warm breath on my sensitive skin... His lips brushing my neck ever so slightly... Touya's fingers entangled in my hair... The feeling of his cool, delicate hand in mine... This... Was the Light that Vern always talked about..? It had to be.


	5. Shin

The wind howled, smoke billowing around the chaos. Fire crackled as it burnt everything it encountered to ash. Where Fire wasn't, Ice was, nothing grew. The beginning of time, the time the Living Flames were said to have been born of that fire, in the beginning of Demon World. The three Flames were made of that fire, Shin, the Flame of Destruction, En, the Flame of Rebirth, and Rekka, the Flame of Spirit. Shin was first made, destroying everything it touched. It melted the ice, which formed the first oceans. En was the second; he remade everything, scattering the life-giving ash over the world. Lastly was Rekka, from the last entity's flame came life, it poured over the ash, letting the warmth enter every being it encountered. After their deeds were done, En and Shin returned to the flames from whence they came. But Rekka stayed, despite its fellow Flames' protest and threats. The Third Flame looked at its fellows and smiled. It had found a reason to stay in the land it had helped create. A reason to take on a living form. And that reason was... (Cheesy, I know.)

Touya blinked, the realistic dream slowly slipping away as he gradually regained his grasp on reality. He froze, his cheeks turning a vivid red that radically contrasted against his pale skin. Jin opened his eyes and saw the look of shock on Touya's face and couldn't repress a grin. He looked so adorable blushing.

I stretched leisurely, savoring the look on Touya's face. It was priceless.

"You're cute when you do that." I observed, grinning. He just blushed harder. Laughing, I stood. Pulling the other two Shinobi to their feet, I did some light stretches. "I need to go core-diving to recover my energy. I shouldn't be more than a few hours." I grinned at the look on their faces. In truth, it wouldn't take me more than a half-hour to recharge, but there was something I wanted to do.

Two hours later... Jin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes; Touya stared out at the blizzard that had swallowed the mountain.

"Think she's almost done?" Jin asked, eyes still closed.

"Most likely." Touya replied, still lost in his own thoughts. "Jin... Why does she... Interested in me?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

"What's not t' like?" Jin asked, bouncing to his feet, grinning. "Yer smart, great fighter, an' good-lookin'!"

"Not everyone in the sect would think so." Touya remarked dryly.

"Who cares wha' Risho an' Biggy think?" Jin asked, his normal cheery grin on his face. "They're jus' a coupla bastards."

Touya smiled slightly at that.

"I would definitely have to agree with that." Rekka contentedly added, coming into the cave, heat radiating off her, and a few rabbits over her shoulder. "Dinner." She tossed them to the floor for whoever wanted to skin them, which would likely end up being her, not that she wanted to. "And these are for you." She tossed two blades in the air, one to Jin, the other to Touya.

They pulled the knives out of their sheaths. Touya ran his hand along the lethal steel. Then onto the elegant hilt, it flowed so easily, yet was so deadly. He fingered the impossibly shaped silver, staring at the intricate designs. It was cool to the touch. She made this...?

Jin tossed his into the air, testing it, how it moved in his hands. It cut the air easily, like the Grim Reaper's scythe. Obviously a blade made for killing. The warm gold moved fluidly in his hand, the blade wickedly sharp. He tossed it into the air one last time and deftly caught it. He grinned. "Feels like it was made to be in my hands."

"That's 'cause it was." Rekka rolled her eyes as she skinned the small mammals. "That's why it took me a couple of hours when a half-hour would've sufficed. I wanted to make you guys something."

Touya felt the metal beneath his fingers, it was a blade made for an ice master, the metal was incredibly resistant to the ice he wielded. He paused for a moment, looking at it, then sheathed it.

Gama glanced up towards the mountain. A foreboding feeling hung in the air.

"We should leave." He remarked quietly.

Risho glanced at him. The Master of Make Up could tell he was feeling the ominous cloud almost literally hanging over their heads as well. Bakken, oblivious, was drinking beer by the gallon. Gama had to wonder why he stayed in this company. Doubtless things were more interesting where Jin, Touya and Rekka had gone off too. Nothing was dull for even a second where Jin was. And that added to Rekka's desire for action overruled any restraint Touya had over the two of them. The poor Ice Master was probably caught up in whatever went through the Wind Master's head.

Surely whatever his wild plan was, it was aided by a certain young fire demoness. He didn't know what to make of Rekka. She was a wild card, not happy unless moving, She was restless, a wanderer. Like Jin. Those two were well suited for the other. Both were unpredictable, moody, and vagrant. And in Touya's case he could only guess that the age-old saying of 'opposites attract' was in effect.

He let out a small sigh as Bakken called for another drink, he couldn't help but wonder. _What have Idone to deserve this...? To be stuck in a bar with a man that was wasted way past the point of making a fool of himself (Bakken) and another one that was almost to the point of being intoxicated (Risho). But no one ever said the "ol' Shinobi job" as Jin put it, was ever easy._

He watched Rekka. She hadn't changed, still only warm, and loving life. He knew her intentions were worthy of her being here, but he had to see if she was willing to give up her most treasured possession to keep her intentions safe. He glanced at the two demons. If his little 'sister' was to remain here, she was going to remain with beings that would unconditionally care for her. The only way to see if that was the case here was to do what he had once considered the unthinkable: nearly kill her.

He inwardly sighed. He didn't want to do this, but...

Gama's head shot up from his pillow. He got to his feet. The floodgate holding back that ominous feeling was gone. He glanced at his fellow sect members and groaned. They were out cold, asleep in a drunken stupor. Rubbing his temples in exasperation, he sighed. And sat down. There was nothing he could do but hope that the three could ride out the storm and survive it.

Touya saw Rekka whip around, ready to fight as a deep, enigmatic voice came from the front of the cave. "An Ice and a Wind demon mating a Living Flame. What is the world coming to?" The man stepped forward. He looked almost exactly like Rekka. Same wild mane, same mysterious dark flaming eyes, same dark Egyptian skin.

Wait a second... Living Flame...?

"Shin." The word left Rekka's mouth before she realized it, but she for some reason knew that was his name.

"It's nice to know I'm not forgotten." He acknowledged. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by."

Rekka raised an eyebrow; this guy was anything but the aloof, harmless appearance he was putting on. He grinned nefariously, his canines abnormally pointed in a feral grin. "And thought I'd get a fight in before heading back to the flames." He looked at Rekka. "Show me that your reasons for staying here are worthy of your being here, little flame."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She replied, shifting into a fighting stance. She could sense he didn't really want to hurt her, but he would.

He raised an eyebrow. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" She snapped, getting irritated.

Shin sighed and shook his head despairingly. "What you are. Why you are here and what you have done." He saw the blank look on her face and shrugged. "No matter. I intend on reminding you." Rekka watched in slight horror as he threw off his outer cloak, that shimmered as if made of flame and let the element surround his body. "The only way you and your paramours are going to get out of here are if you prove your reasons worthy."

Flame erupted from the ground, surrounding Touya and Jin, not touching them, but creating a barrier, separating them from their lover. They could only watch in horror as the two prepared to fight.

"What reasons?" Rekka asked, shifting to a fighting stance. She couldn't help but feel a pang of fear go through her body. This guy was much stronger than she was. Much as in twenty times stronger than she could probably ever hope to be. And she had no clue about what the hell he was talking about.

Touya sat down. And tried to figure this guy out. Living Flame. He definitely mentioned that. 'An Ice and Wind demon mating a Living Flame. What is the world coming to?' He bit his lip. Rekka, a Living Flame? Her name was... Coincidental? Obviously not. It would explain how she defeated that S-class demon so easily, when the strain of battle should've kept her out of commission for a few days at least. As well as how she was able to last as long as she could in this barren terrain. A normal Shinobi Fire Master wouldn't have lasted as long. Especially after all the training regimes Risho made them do.

"Uh... Touya? What are you mumblin' about?" Jin asked, he glanced away from the two soon-to-be opponents, for Inferno apparently enjoyed listening to himself talk as much as Risho.

Touya, who hadn't realized he was talking aloud, glanced up at his friend. "I'm just trying to understand what Inferno meant by 'Living Flame'."

"Living Flame?" Jin asked. "What the hell is that?"

Touya took a deep breath and began the tale; his dream leapt to the front of his consciousness, as clear as the moment when he first woke up.

Jin glanced at the newcomer. "Shin...?"

Touya nodded. Both of their attention was brought to the two fire beings when the heard a cry of pain.


	6. Stronger

Shin watched impassively as Rekka slowly managed to get to her feet. Blood matted her hair down where he had struck. She had barely managed to dodge a fatal blow. At least her skills weren't completely gone.

"I'm frankly disappointed." He remarked, bluntly.

She merely snarled silently, buying time for her head to clear. He smirked and attacked.

I dodged the second assault. Slipping between his legs, I came up beside him and solidly punched him a mirror wound to mine. He swung out, his fist connecting with my shoulder and I spun to the floor. I struggled to my feet again. This guy was clearly toying with me.

"Come now, Rekka, you can do much better than this." He looked serious.

I kept my features expressionless. What did he know...? What I can or can't do...? I cleared my head of thought and summoned my flame. He did like wise. Sounding a battle cry, I charged, he met me with an onslaught of his own. We traded blow after blow, but I soon fell back, my body aching. It took all of my strength just to block his attacks. His glancing blows were murderous. Forget getting a good hit in. I glanced at Jin and Touya; their fiery barrier was closing in on them, slowly, ever so slowly. They looked back at me; their faces were set. Determined. Unwavering.

"So... Are you going to fight? Or let your friends burn to death?" He laughed; I shivered at the sound. But for some reason... It didn't sound right for him.

I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth and spat the remaining from my mouth and got back onto my feet.

"Fight, and kick your ass." I replied, glaring at him defiantly.

"I doubt you will, but you are welcome to try." He smirked slightly, casually brushing some dust off of his garments.

"DAMN YOU!"

She charged again, catching him completely off guard. He stumbled back. She hit him repeatedly, to every vulnerable point she could reach. He winced slightly in pain. The anger and plain desperate need was raising her capabilities. A minute before he couldn't feel the blows, now... They stung a little bit. He smirked. This might be worth his time after all.

Jin glared at Shin. "Tha' bastard. He's toyin' with her!" he snarled.

Touya nodded. "He is, but there is nothing we can do to help. And in case you haven't noticed, our prison is reducing in size an inch every two minutes. If this fight continues for another half-hour, we will be killed before Rekka can beat him. If she can."

"Do ya have ta sound so optimistic?" Jin grumbled, but he eyed the flames. Touya was right. As usual. His eyes were drawn to Rekka; blood flew from her various open wounds. He glanced at Shin. He leaned as close as he could without getting burned. Was it just him, or was he starting to get bruised?

Gama watched the mountain; sparks and fire leapt from the peak, barely visible through the snow. The ground rumbled and smoke issued from the heart of the volcano, he could barely see this. The power causing this was stronger than Rekka's, though similar in essence. Risho and Bakken were still out cold. Feeling bored, he began to leaf through their collected belongings, to get an idea of what they needed for... How long they were staying there. Something Risho still refused to mention. A small roll of parchment fell from Risho's bundle. Against his better judgement, he picked it up and expertly scraped off the seal in a way so he could seal it back on later. He carefully unrolled it and read. His eyes growing darker after each line. The Dark Tournament? They were to compete in the Dark Tournament? He noticed the application didn't include Rekka. It would be better if she took Bakken's place, that imbecile was no master, as was not much of a fighter, compared to Touya and himself. Jin easily outclassed the three of them. And Rekka him, though Gama wasn't sure how strong she was in comparison to Risho. But Bakken would not survive the semifinals from what he had heard of the notorious tournament. He was sure of that much. He shuddered when he remembered the stories he had heard about the Tournament's reining champions, Team Toguro. He quickly sealed the roll back up and slipped it back into Risho's pack. He would bring this up later. There was no way all of them were going to walk away alive if they entered that Tournament. If any of them.

Rekka lay on the ground; each ragged breath caused her much pain. She couldn't so much as twitch without spasms of pain shooting through her body. But she... Had... To get up... She slowly and unsteadily staggered to her feet. She clutched the gash across her abdomen, panting heavily. She blinked sweat out of her eye. Her vision was starting to get hazy...

"Why do you get up? What is so important that you force yourself to get up?" Shin asked, leaning against the wall of the cave, his arms crossed.

She smiled and laughed, which soon turned to coughing, blood ran freely from her mouth from her internal injuries. "You... Really are... Clueless... Aren't you...?" She whispered, the pain from barely talking caused the breath to be ripped from her lungs. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips and a weak laugh escaped her. It shook her body.

Shin had enough. She was going to die if he kept this up. He was going to finish this. He concentrated his energy into his palm, a sword appeared. He walked towards her with purpose. "Any last words?" He asked, a baneful smile on his lips.

"Yeah..." She leaned against the wall, she was faint with pain and blood loss. "Go to hell."

Jin backed away for a running start. That bastard was really going to kill her. "REKKA!" He shouted, and leapt into the flames, Touya right behind him. The flames tore at his body, trying to consume him. The flames were hotter than anything else was, he felt it rip through his skin, blistering it past the point of third degree burns. His muscle was visible across his chest and arms. He ignored the burns and threw himself in front of Rekka. He felt the blood flowing from him now-open skin.

Shin stopped, his blade not even an inch from Jin's throat. He had his arms out, completely in front of her, shielding her with his body. Touya, who was in even worse condition than he, considering Ice Demons and Fire did not mix well. The slender Ice Master was supporting Rekka, who was not conscious anymore. He withdrew his blade, the fire dissipating in his hand.

"You pass." He turned and walked away.

"What do you mean? You fight her, nearly kill her, and then you walk away! What was the whole point?" Touya shouted after him, fury written all over his face. "Four ribs gone, concussions are most likely, a broken arm and hip, and not to mention other various cuts! What did you do this to her for!"

Shin paused and faced Touya and Jin; his expression was that of regret as he spoke to them both. "To make sure that she was right to belong here. And she is. She will get stronger, my strength stronger. And she was not meant to face eternity alone. Look after her. She loves you both." He vanished into the wintry night as quickly as a campfire being doused with water.

Jin, the instant Shin was gone, spun around and knelt beside Rekka. "How is she? Besides the injuries you mentioned?"

Touya's bright eyes were clouded with worry. "Not good. She'll live, but she'll need a lot of time to recover. A LOT of time."

Jin nodded slowly and stroked up a fire. He and Touya moved her gently next to it and bandaged her up as well as they could. Their pain was tolerable, hers wasn't, it was internal, and she could bleed to death in a matter of minutes. After making sure that she was treated as well as they could in their current situation, they began to treat their own burns.

The next morning, after the snow cleared and there was a thin layer of ice on top of the snow, creating some firmness, Touya and Jin, carefully carrying Rekka between them, came to the center of the volcano. She stirred slightly. She was still unconscious and they doubted they could get her to the lava in the condition they were in because of the fact they were using all of their strength to heal their own injuries as fast as demonically possible. But the warmth would do her some good.

I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but immediately stopped. My movement had caused a mass amount of pain to rush through my entire body. I whimpered slightly, I hurt like hell. Jin glanced over at me.

"She's awake." He came over beside me.

I groaned. "How long have I been out?"

"Few days." He replied, his worry was palpable in his normally cheery blue eyes.

"How are you doing?" Touya asked as he tilted my head back. I felt some cool water trickle down my parched throat. I greedily drank it.

"I feel like shit." I replied honestly after I finished drinking, my body was one mass of aches and pains.

"When do you think you'll be able to walk?" Touya asked. He looked out over the snow.

I sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, a week."

Touya smiled at the look of despair on my face, then winced slightly. I noticed the burns. "You..."

He gave me a brave grimace. "We will be fine."

I didn't buy it, but I didn't press the matter, I had my own injuries to worry about. I closed my eyes again. I just hoped that I was healed enough that I could fend off Risho if need be when we headed back to the village.


	7. Luki

About a week after our confrontation with Shin, the three of us were healed enough to travel back down the mountain. My strength had returned mostly, and I felt different. Stronger, I suppose. My movements were more fluid, natural. My senses were keener. And my skills sharper. But as much as my physical strength had returned, I was still mentally drained. As soon as we left the core of the volcano and stepped into the blizzard outside, Touya's burns began to heal more efficiently. As we slowly made our way down, I contemplated what Risho's punishment would be. Deciding I didn't give a damn, I fell back on the snow. Smiling slightly up at the gray sky, I felt the snow lightly fall on my face, almost like Jin's feather light kisses... I glanced behind me slightly as Jin crouched down and leaned forward, his face nearly touching mine. "Tired?"

"Yeah." I closed my eyes, to emphasis my point.

I heard the snow crunch slightly as Jin kneeled, and then I was suddenly in the air. Eyes snapping open, I glanced at Jin, who was holding me in his warm, strong arms. I moved slightly closer to his bare chest. He grinned. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Wha' Touya? Ya wanna carry her?" Jin grinned.

Touya turned bright pink but kept his face expressionless. So... even after all the mating sessions the three of us had done while we were healing, he was still... prudish. Jin laughed and walked over to him, I glanced at Jin, he winked. I promptly groaned at the cheery expression on his face. Before I could say anything, he dropped me into the shorter Shinobi's arms.

"DAMMIT JIN!" I yelped as I closed my eyes tightly, expecting my backside to be reacquainted with the ground, the hard way. But I felt Touya's more slender arms catch me. I slowly opened my eyes. Touya glanced at me, his look clearly asking _are you all right?_ Seeing my small, but affirmative nod, he glared up at Jin.

"And the point of that was...?" Touya asked, his voice thick with nerves.

Jin merely grinned and intertwined his fingers behind his head. "To get ya ta carry Rekka."

Looking extremely pleased with himself, he began to walk back towards the village. I moved as to get back on my feet, but Touya didn't let go. His grip, if anything, tightened slightly. I glanced up at him and his pure, blue eyes held mine. I relaxed and he easily ran after Jin with me in his arms.

Gama nervously looked back up the mountain, wishing the others would be back already. Risho and Bakken were getting even more intoxicated every day and were doing things in the motel room he'd rather not think about. He felt a slight draft as the door opened. Jin came in, followed by Touya, who was carrying Rekka. She appeared to be asleep. Gama got up and closed the door behind them, but before doing so, he quickly checked that Bakken and Risho were not in the vicinity. As he turned around, he saw Touya gently shake Rekka awake. Good. He needed to tell them now, before Risho came back. Bakken could be taken care of, if he did stumble in. Because chances were he'd be too drunk to realize what they were saying.

"Risho has entered us in the Dark Tournament."

Rekka's sleep-clouded eyes instantly cleared. "WHAT?" She stared at him.

Gama nodded. "He entered himself, Bakken, Touya, Jin and myself. You are not on the list."

"Go figure. He'll probably send someone after me while you guys are at the Tournament to get rid of me." Rekka sighed. "Vile, conniving, back-stabbing son of a bitch."

Jin's eyes darkened dangerously. His face turned to a scowl. Gama took a step back. Jin was generally easy going, but when you got him furious, and he meant **_really_** furious, it would be better if you were thousands of miles away. No one got away with threatening anyone he cared for.

"Tha' bastard."

Touya kept his face carefully expressionless, but the temperature in the room dropped about twenty degrees. And cold energy radiated off of him.

Gama shivered slightly. Rekka slowly leaned against the wall. "When is it?" She asked calmly, though her shaking indicated she was anything but.

"Two months." Was Gama's quick reply.

"Team Toguro will be there, won't they..." The Master of Make-up knew this was more of a statement than a question. So he did not reply. "And I suppose he won't be bringing a substitute then." He did not reply again. The answer was obvious. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Risho and Bakken burst into the room. Rekka, who had thankfully fallen asleep, did not see what the rest of the guys saw. Touya fainted, Jin flat-out screamed and Gama fell back, in shock.

UGH. Did **_NOT_** need ta see that! I'll have nightmares for months! I still get the shivers from th' _memory_ of seein' them naked... Argh... And tha' was a week ago! Touya isn't any better off. He has nightmares as well. Th' only good side ta all o' this is that Rekka is sharin' the futon wit' me an' Touya. Poor Gama, on th' other hand... Heh. He is proba'ly scarred fo' life. Ah well...

"Jin...?" My ears perked up as I snapped out of my thoughts an' I glanced at Touya.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him.

"How can I with that _image_ in my head?" He asked, shudderin'.

I looked at Rekka as she moaned softly. Touya did as well, for she slept between us. Her sleep was disturbed, as if she could sense what we had to live through every night.

"She hasn't been sleeping well, either." Touya remarked quietly, gently brushin' a strand o' hair from her face.

"Agreed, so I'd say." I moved slightly closer to her, Touya followed my lead, for heat gave her some comfort, as we had found out while on the mountain. I shrugged. "Well, g'night, Touya." He nodded slightly an' settled back down on the futon. Lightly kissin' her forehead, I snuggled close to her. I was goin' to take any perks I could from this situation.

I watched them leave. The two months had flown by. Nothing had really happened, just training. Oh, and one or two excursions with Jin and Touya that turned into... I think you can guess what. And a week previously, Risho gave us the news about the Tournament. None of us were really surprised, though we acted otherwise. We had quickly packed and left. After our good byes, I watched them go. As they walked away, Touya turned and smiled slightly. Jin smiled and waved, laughing. I leaned agains the snow-covered boulder. Gama gave a slight nod. I waved back slightly as well. After they were out of sight, I turned South and ran. The journey that had taken the entire sect a few days to travel, I did in twelve hours. I could run for hours endlessly, and fast. I could cover a hundred miles in about fifteen minutes, depending on my physical condition and mood. I passed from the North in a few hours and was back in my homeland. I ran along the fertile ground, trees and green life sprouted from the ground, healthy and very much alive. I ran past the den of the wolf demons that lived in this area and were caretakers along with Vern, before he died. They considered me a 'pack-mate' of sorts. Knowing they'd be at the river at this time, I headed toward it. As much as I didn't want to talk to them at this time, I knew I had to at least tell them I was back, I had left with only a short notice.

"Rekka." I turned and came face to face with one of the hunters.

"Luki." I returned the greeting, and against all wolf-code formalities, hugged him. He returned it fully.

He pulled away slightly and gave me a long, hard stare, then burst out laughing and gave me another hug. "It's good to have you back, pack-sister."

"It is good to be back. I don't know for how long, but..." I let my sentence trail off. He nodded, then grinned, his canines over biting his lip.

"Come! The pups will be happy to see you." He shifted to wolf form and ran towards the pack, I followed. I smiled as I ran. That idiot. I knew that was his way of saying that he was happy to have me back here, even if only a short time.

"Rekka, follow me slowly, and keep your flames enclosed. Wolves do not care much for fire."

I had nodded and followed Vern into the forest. Easily running along, we came to a decent sized river. I could hear a waterfall a few hundred yards away, but the water in the wider, pool-like area we were at, was smooth and very slow moving.

"Vern." We both turned around and came face-to-face with a pack of wolf demons.

"Spke." Vern and the chief wolf, Spke, began to talk. I glanced about nervously, though I looked fairly calm.

"RAARH!" I glanced up just as one of the smaller, younger wolves tackled me in the water.

When I surfaced, I dunked the wolf under and started a full-fledged water fight. When we crawled back to the bank, the wolf that pushed me in grinned, his leaf-green eyes shining with laughter. He appeared to be about my age, eleven summers.

"I'm Luki, you are a good fighter."

I smiled at the compliment. "Rekka. You're not that bad, either." His grin widened.

I smiled at the memory. We'd been friends ever since. Spke had at one point wanted me to live with the pack, Vern and I were sorely tempted, but once you start Shinobi training, you cannot stop. Deserters are killed by their own master or former sect. So I continued and became Fire Master. Luki fell back beside me so we ran along, side by side. I glanced up at the clear, azure sky. I felt a throb in my heart, ruining the sense of peace. I sighed. The carefree Wind Master would've loved flying through the canyon... And Touya would have enjoyed meditating beneath the waterfall... I will just have to show them when they come back. But it is nice to be home.


	8. Challenge

Touya closed his eyes as he felt the breeze off the ocean on the cliff at Hanging-Neck Island. Jin came beside him. "Tomorrow we're facing Team Urameshi." Touya remarked quietly, watching for his friend's reaction.

"The humans?" Jin glanced at him, his ears wiggling.

Touya rolled his eyes, Jin's ears had been moving practically non-stop since Yusuke's fight with Chu. Then sighed. Jin, sensing what was bothering his fellow paramour, put a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"Cheer up! Rekka's fine! Look wha' she did to Shin! If I had fought 'im, I wouldn't be able to bruise him!"

Touya smiled thinly and looked up at the clear blue sky. How similar it was to the land where Rekka had trained. "What do you think she's doing now?" He asked, a quick pang of pain in his chest. In his heart.

Jin looked up at the sky and smiled, a stronger breeze caressed their bodies. "She's probably thinkin' about us." He glanced at Touya and gave him a cocky wink. "Or so I like to think.'

In mock surprise, Touya kept his voice serious. "You think?"

"Now tha' wasn' very nice." Jin pouted, then laughed.

His face taking on it's normal expressionless appearance, Touya looked at Jin, this time solemnly. "Do you really think so?"

Jin nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't she be able to keep two handsome mugs such as ourselves off her mind?"

Touya rolled his eyes yet again. "You think to highly of yourself."

"Maybe, but no one's proved me wrong yet!" He laughed and rocked up into the sky, enjoying the feeling of the sun against his skin and the free wind ruffling his hair.

Touya shook his head in slight despair, then turned and walked back into the woods, and sat down in the shade of a towering oak. He unsheathed his knife and stared at the cool silver, running his hand along it. Rekka...

Soon we slowed and came to a stop at a familiar pool. "REKKA!" I turned just in time to get shoved into the water, with approximately a half dozen pups drowning me. Surfacing, and sputtering, I gave them my best death glare. In annoyance, I brushed my now drenched hair out of my face.

"Plastered looks good for you." I glared at Luki who was remarking about my new, unintentional hairstyle.

"Shove it, wolf." I muttered, getting to my feet, amid the puppy-eyes and whimpers of the young ones.

"Please... Rekka?" One of the younger pups looked at me, his earth brown eyes wide and moistening. His lip trembled.

I threw my arms in the air in resignation. "Fine. I'll play." As one, they shouted out in joy and proceeded to dunk me under again.

About an hour later I managed to escape the pups. Quickly drying my clothes, I followed them back to the den. Upon entering, my nose was bombarded with the smell of roasting venison and then I noticed something. A presence was missing. I looked around to make sure. I closed my eyes, then opened them as the others gathered for the meal. I did not taste much; I was too preoccupied in thought. Was it possible that... I shook my head. After dinner ended and I went out towards the river, Luki glanced at me, saw the look on my face and sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't find out until tomorrow... But..."

"Spke is dead, isn't he..." I let out a slow breath.

He nodded; he looked somewhat close to tears. "And Vern is...?"

"Yes..." I confirmed, feeling melancholy.

"Damn it." He muttered, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Who's alpha now?" I saw the uncomfortable look on his face. "You?"

"Actually... Yeah." He got an ironic smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes, then I saw the glint in his own. I stiffened slightly. Risho had gotten that look once or twice, and nothing good ever came from it. And there was another emotion I couldn't identify. Shit.

I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. "I'm goin' to head back home. Thank you for letting me stay a short while."

"But you just got back-!"

"Yeah, and I want to sleep in my own bed, for once. I'll drop. Eventually." I looked at him.

"But-" He took a step towards me, then stopped and shook his head. "I'll hold you to that."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, see ya." I took off and ran the five miles home. Quickly unsealing the entrance, I closed it behind me. Half-walking and half falling down the smooth stone corridor, I came to the core and let myself fall in. Completely submerged in the lava, I smiled and fell asleep amid the flame and heat.

The next morning I woke up refreshed and cleaned up. Quickly cleaning the volcano, I went down to the forge. Going to the containers that held the gems Vern kept, I sorted through them. Finally finding the three I was looking for, I began to work. I needed to take my mind off Jin and Touya.

Touya clutched his wound and Jin grinned weakly at him. "Urameshi sure packs a punch." He groaned.

Touya smiled slightly, and winced. "So does Kurama." He shifted position slightly and sighed. "Damn it... I was hoping that... We could've lived here... The three of us..." He closed his eyes.

Jin shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Any way, I am goin' to stay until the end. Urameshi is goin' to need all th' help 'e can get."

Touya nodded slightly, then smiled. "You two could have been brothers."

Jin cocked his head to one side. "Really? Huh, I wouldn't be surprised." He laughed. "C'mon." He pulled Touya to his feet. "Let's go find that bastard Risho. I've got a score ta settle with 'im."

I closed my eyes on the breeze at the summit of the mountain. It felt good... It had been two weeks since they had left for the Tournament... They would be coming home soon, if they could find me.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the clear, blue sky. Hell I missed them... My ears pricked up when I heard a howl in the distance. Reluctantly getting to my feet, I easily ran over to the pack a few miles away to see what the fuss was about. As I turned the corner, I stopped.

Jin turned around, a huge grin on his face. "REKKA!" In a flash he was hugging me. I smiled as I hugged him back. His grip tightened, crushing my rib cage.

"Uh... Jin? Little air!" I gasped. He quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

I glanced up at Touya and smiled. His cheeks turned a rose color. Luki came over and looked them both up and down and nodded, apparently satisfied with something. I sent him a questioning look; he just shrugged and smiled slightly. Shaking my head, I led the two back to the volcano, where we had our more _intimate_ reunion.

A few hours later, I lay an exhausted heap between Jin and Touya. Touya glanced up at me with a small, content smile on his face. Kissing him lightly on the lips, I slowly, so I would not feel sore, sat up.

The other two got up and followed me to the top peak. I lay down on the grassy side of the mountain and stared up at the stars. They lay down on either side of me. A light breeze cause my hair to flutter slightly into my eyes. Brushing it away, I sighed, content. I reached my hand out, as I did all those nights ago when I first came to the Shinobi. Jin glanced at me, then smiled slightly at the memory.

"You think Gama's up there?" I asked, remembering the ever-levelheaded Master of Make-up.

"I am sure he is." Jin echoed his response.

I smiled slightly. Touya hesitantly put an arm around my shoulders. I moved slightly closer to him. I felt some of his agitation dissipate. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So what now?" Jin asked, still staring up at the stars.

"There is no way I am going to go back to work for Risho." I remarked as I stretched slightly.

Touya nodded in agreement. "We might be able to get work from Koenma. And, with your consent, Rekka, Jin and I will stay here."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "You don't need my consent, you baka. You're my family now. You don't need my permission to stay at our home!"

"'Our home'... I like the sound of that." He whispered. He smiled and hugged me slightly. I smiled back and then up at the stars.

The wind picked up and I could have sworn I heard Vern's voice, echoing. "I knew you'd like the challenge." I laughed slightly to myself. Touya looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head at him and gave him a reassuring grin then looked back up at the stars. I did, father, I did.

fin

I hoped you enjoyed my first fan fiction. I plan to write another Yu Yu Hakusho, but in the mean time I am going to write an X-Men and I will try to update regularly, though if someone reviews, it gives me a little more motivation. And after the YYH I might do a Fushigi Yugi and/or a Star Wars, but I have too see how much time I have. Give it a few days for the X-Men, next week at the most.

Thank you again (especially to those who reviewed, Tsuneari, waterswind, and xXDaRkNeSs RoSeInEsSxX, if I did not mention you, I apologize).

Jesse Rivera


End file.
